Walls & Wires
by CurryRice
Summary: MattMello. Matt just moved into Mello's apartment. Now Mello is trying to be convinced of something he just denies.


**A/N:** OK, so it's been awhile...

I haven't really dared to write in English, because of the fact that I suck. But I thought _what the hell_ and did it anyway.

I don't know if this is a oneshot, if somebody reads it, you can always tell me if you want me to write more.

Thanks!

//Curry

'Are you sure it's okay if I stay here?'

Matt looked at me through the red glass of his goggles. I smiled.

'Yes, I assure you' I said. 'It's my pleasure.'

He smiled back. 'Thank you, it will be much easier now.' He opened a box full of wires and started to unpack them.

'How do you know which wire belonging to which computer?' I asked fascinated.

'Oh, I know' Matt said. 'It's like the way you know how any chocolate tastes like.'

'How did you know I--'

'Seriously, Mello' he said and quitted unpacking. 'You always murmur the _percent_ _of cocoa_ before eating a new chocolate bar!'

'Oh', I said. 'That might be it.'

'So, I'm going to the store later' Matt said while carrying the box to a corner, where he put it down. 'Anything you want from there?'

'70 percent' I said with a nod, so that Matt would understand it was chocolate I wanted.

He sighed. 'We need to eat something, you know' he said. 'At least you. Is there any food at all that you like, not containing chocolate?'

Without even thinking, I answered: 'Probably not. But you can buy chicken with curry, it's okay to eat that.'

*I'll do' Matt said with a kind of brief in his voice, and closed the box.

'You can really cook, can you?' I said while licking his curry-filled fingers. 'That tasted awesome.'

'I guess somebody need to cook for you' Matt said. 'Because you don't seem to do. You'll starve to death soon.'

'Yeah, yeah.' I tried to look as if I ignored him, which I could not do. He was too much there, existed too much to be ignored.

After some seconds of maybe awkward silence, Matt said:

'What's our next move, anyway? Are we going to find out who this L is?'

'He's not real' I told him while wiping of the curry of my hands. 'I now prefer to call him New L, since he's not the Real L.'

'What're you saying, Mello?' Matt said, kind of surprised.

'I say' I glared at him. 'That L is fake.'

He just sat for awhile, staring at me in confusion, and so he moved a little closer to me in the red couch we sat in. I watched him while he did it, wondering if he was about to tell me something so secret and important that he really needed to sit _that_ close to me.

'Mello' he said in a low voice with his mouth near my ear. His breath made my shiver, kind of. 'That's a point. You really are something.'

I forgot to talk, but soon I reminded myself. 'Y-yeah, I know. But please, concentrate.'

'You're making me confused' he murmured to me. 'I can't concentrate, you know. When you're around...'

'Then it's no good idea for you to move in here' I said and moved a little away from him. 'The reason why you moved into my apartment was because you and I would be able to work better and more effective.'

'I'm sorry, Mello' Matt said while taking off his goggles so that I could see his eyes. They were so different from other's eyes. They were... his eyes. 'I will at least try to concentrate at the work. But' he raised his hand to my head and stroke a lock of my hair, all the way from the root to the end 'it won't be easy.'

I tried to moved a little more away from him, but the couch ended there, so I just raised up quickly.

'I-I need chocolate' I said rushed. Just when I was about to leave the room, he said, like in a hurry:

'I didn't buy any. Sorry.'

I froze. 'B-but... Then, do you mean I... I'm _out of chocolate?_'

'Yes' Matt whimpered. 'I'm so sorry, but you know...'

'W-_what?_' I said, having a hard time not biting my tongue off.

Matt raised from the couch and walked up to me. 'Come on, you don't need it like cigarettes' he said. 'You've got me, right?'

'Yeah, and what a company' I murmured. 'No chocolate... Right.'

'Please, Mello' Matt said and reached for my hand. Suddenly unable to move, I let him take my hand. 'Let's forget work and chocolate tonight, okay?'

'What about your smokes?' I asked and tried to give him the Evil Eye.

'Oh, yeah' he said and bit his lip. 'I'll... throw those away. Seriously. Not a single smoke tonight, is that okay?'

'More than okay' I said briefly. 'You've been smoking _inside_ for months now, in _here_. It smells weird when you leave.'

'What am I suppose to interpret 'weird' as?' he said, suddenly grabbing my other hand kind of hard. 'Is it bad or good?'

'You're acting _really_ strange now, Matt' I said while feeling how I started to inhale and exhale deeply. Too deeply, maybe.

'Just tell me' he said, making me take a few steps back so that my back hit the wall.

'_Ouch_' I murmured. 'This is kinda scary, y' know.' I whimpered while looking into his deep eyes. My surface said this was weird, no good, uncomfortable, but I also felt something like excitement.

'Sorry, Mello' he said. 'But I can't focus right now.'

'Please do' I whispered, no clue why whispering to him, since we were the only people in the whole apartment.

'Are you afraid of me?' Matt murmured and looked quite ashamed in some way. 'I didn't mean that.'

'N-no, I'm not' I said without daring to look in his eyes. 'Just... calm down.'

Matt seemed insulted. 'You're talking to me like I'm some kind of maniac' he said.

'I didn't... mean that.'

Nobody said anything for minutes, probably, until he opened his mouth again:

'Do you want a cup of tea?'

'This tea tasted like shit' he murmured and put his cup down at the couch table.

I had not even tasted it yet. I felt paralysed, where I sat in the couch with my tea cup and my memories from minutes before.

'If you don't want it, you don't need to drink it' he said. 'It's okay.'

'No, it's good' I lied.

'You haven't even tasted it' he mumbled. 'Please, just put the cup down.'

'No' I repeated.

'Do it.'

'No, I won't.'

He grabbed the ear of my tea cup and tried to take it out of my hands. I did not let go of it.

'Stop it, Matt, that's silly!' I told him.

'I know you don't want it, don't _you_ be silly' he said and suddenly, in one moment, everything turned.

As he kept dragging for the damn cup, and as I kept dragging from the other way, suddenly both of us let go at the same second, and I fell over him – and so did the tea.

'_AH, that's--_' he looked at me, lying over him, all confused and wet by a sea of tea. '—hot.'

I do not know what made me, but I know I could not do anything else but what I did.

'Mello, you're kissin--' he tried, but I interrupted.

'Yes, I know.'

'What if I don't want to?'

'Then I don't give a fuck.'

And so I drowned in a sea of Matt.


End file.
